


the past has no place here

by navaan



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Trevor wonders what the Belmonts of the past would think of this





	the past has no place here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dudewheresmytea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/gifts).



Magic sizzles, a monstrously strong body traps him.

"Who gets to shut him up?" Adrian asks. He's asking: Who gets his mouth?

"I do," Sypha demands.

Trevor wonders what his parents would think, his ancestors — looking down at them from portraits in this library. What do they think when in the heat of a training fight a Bellmont finds himself pinned under Dhampyr — teeth threateningly close to the soft skin of his throat?

Sypha's soft voice suggests: "We should tie his hands."

Trevor knows what they would think of that.

He doesn't care.

He _loves_ it.

Loves _them_.

 _Wants_ this.


End file.
